viking_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Voyage
This event is available to all players. Higher level prizes are limited to paying players only. This event has very poor returns, and VIP players are recommended to spend real money or gold elsewhere. Requires Village Level 6 to play. Mechanics Supplies are spent traveling to islands which have treasure chests for the player to open. 3000 Supplies are given to the player after reset daily even if the player does not load the game. More supplies can be acquired by spending gold in game. Each 1 Gold spent allows 200 supplies to be collected. Prizes Supplies are NOT cumulative. Supplies are used up as you travel to each island. Strategy The first 2 islands can be accessed just using the free supplies given to you everyday. Free supplies are collected even if the player misses loading the game a day or more. The event lasts 14 days, and 3000 supplies are given daily. 14*3000=42000 supplies for free by the last day of the event. 42000 supplies are exactly enough to open the first 2 chests. The 3rd chest would require 300 gold or on average 21.43 gold spent per day over 14 days. Gold Cost Analysis 29,900 Gold must be spent during the 2 weeks of the event to unlock all chests other than the first two chests. A direct purchase of gold using 2500 USD will give 32,000 gold. This will give the player 1 random Pirate Fashion and 2100 left over gold. This is a very bad investment considering the other items can be gotten elsewhere in the game. VIP 6 and above players can purchase almost everything in the regular game shop for a much cheaper price. Excellent cornelians are purchasable on occasion but almost all other items can be purchased at any time. Generally you massively overpay for some silver, odinite, hourglasses, milk (spirit), and a few equipment pieces. VIP 3 and above get a further discount of 5 gold when spending 100 gold or more in the in game store making this a terrible event to spend gold or real money on. The player should not spend gold if it is just for this event. If gold is going to be spent, then this event's rewards should be thought of as a bonus. Bugs Multiple players have reported lag and browser crashes after loading the event window. Since you collect daily goods automatically, it is recommended to only load the event when needed. If you would go over the individual item quantity cap of 30 for Hourglasses in your inventory by collecting a prize, then extra Hourglasses will disappear. For example, you have 25 Hourglasses in your inventory and collect the first prize of items which contain 10 hourglasses, then you will only have 30 Hourglasses since those have a cap of 30 in the inventory. The extra 5 hourglasses will not appear in the "Temporary" inventory tab. It is unknown if this applies to other items as the other prizes have very high caps.Category:Events